


3:48 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24271273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell and Supergirl couldn't enjoy eating their lunches when Gentleman Ghost robbed a general store.
Kudos: 1





	3:48 PM

I never created DC characters.

Reverend Amos Howell and Supergirl couldn't enjoy eating their lunches when Gentleman Ghost robbed a general store in Smallville.

THE END


End file.
